I Am A Member of the Generation of Miracles
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Begins in episode 19 Kuroko doesn't like how his team mates are trash talking his Teiko friends. Angrily he punches his hand and can not play against Murasakibara the next day. He see's Aomine and they arrange for the Generatin Of Miracles to play some street ball. YAOI WARNING! AkaKuro & AoKise. Slightly M. Slightly
1. Chapter 1

"I never get used to seeing the generation of miracles play," Hyugga stated as the team walked down the dark and empty streets of Tokyo. They had just watched Shutoku play and had only just one against Touou the night before. "Honestly it's depressing," he added with anger and hatred in his voice as he spoke about the males. "Every school was chosen from it's prefecture strength. None of them are weak. However, teams with members of the generation of miracles are exceptional. They make veterans indistinguishable from ordinary people," Hyuuga continued, his voice low as he thought about how scary the group were.

Kuroko who was behind the group, didn't say a word. He was one of them as well, then isn't their team just as good. He was still recognised as a generation of miracles, he just wasn't as talented as the others in dribbling and shooting, but he was excellent at defence and moving the ball across the court. He even gave the ball to Kagami at the last second so he could make the winning shot against Aomine. Did they not recognise him as something special?

"We knew that!" Riko added in after Hyugga turning round to face the group. "They are all monsters. Every single one of them. Including their leader that is a manic. He tried to cut Kagami with a pair of scissors. Jeez, who raises these people! No one interact with them outside of games, we are lucky that Kagami is okay" she turned back round and they continued to talk back to the train station.

Kuroko didn't move, he stood frozen. They had just bad mouthed Akashi. One of his closer friends. Taking a deep breath he caught up with the group only to hear them talk more about the generation of miracles, "To be a prodigy you must be self centred, evil, narcissistic, mentally messed up. That suits all of them," Hyugga laughed as they continued. "Espically the captain. He's a Heterochrome freak that should be locked up in chains and thrown into the sea," Everyone agreed at the statement then walked on, while Kuroko remained still.

He gritted his teeth shut and punched the closest lamp post. He heard his knuckle crack when he made impact and winced afterwards pulling his hand in for comfort. He looked to his hand to see the damage, he wasn't a doctor, but his knuckles looked like they were broke, with the akin coming off and his wrist hurt from the impact. "Tetsu? What's wrong?" The bluenette turned to see Aomine walking down the streets with a frown.

"I'm pissed off," he hissed as he cradled his sore hand. Aomine looked to the injured hand and began to push him down the streets.

"What to talk about?" Aomine asked looking to the face of his friend who looked like he was going to cry soon.

"Would you consider me an official member of the generation of miracles?" Kuroko asked with sad eyes looking up to his friend. Aomine walked into a grocers and walked over to the ice lolly section. He took out his favourite flavour and walked over to get a small bag of frozen chips. He headed to the counter and payed for the two.

Once outside again, he put the bag of chips on Kuroko's injured hand and opened up the box of ice lollies. He halved it then gave one half to Kuroko who gracefully took it. "Of course you are a member. It's always been the six of us. What happened did some one tell you that you weren't," Kuroko shook his head.

"They said that ALL of the members of the generation of miracles were monsters, self centred, evil, narcissistic, mentally messed up. So that includes me doesn't it?" Aomine nodded his head slowly. That clearly wasn't what the boy wanted to hear but the truth of it was that he was indeed one of them and if they said all that had to include him.

"Hey...it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. I'd like to play with all of us again. Play some streetball," Aomine grinned at the idea and led Kuroko into his house, which wasn't too far from where he had first saw him.

Aomine sent a text to everyone and sat his phone down. He took the chips of Kuroko then went to put them into the oven. When he returned to see Kuroko lying on his bed with one of his porn magazines.

Aomine smiled and grabbed his phone before taking a picture and set it as his lock screen. He walked over to the male and sat on his bed, "She's a babe right? Nora Kantarou. She's really something?"

"She knows Kise," Kuroko stated, as he flipped the page with his injured hand. He looked to Aomine who went silent for a moment. He was blushing deep red and had a large grin on his face. "She did some shots with him then asked if he wanted to do one of these porno shoots. Kise denied of course," Kuroko smiled then went onto his phone and googled the two.

Aomine took the phone and cross checked with the magazine to confirm that it really was her. He smiled then looked to Kuroko's face as he turned the page again. His face didn't falter when Nora was stark naked and was in various erotic postions.

"How can you read that without blushing at least," Kuroko turned his head and smiled.

"She's alright but she doesn't get me going, sorry big guy. And besides you don't have any good books here to read. So this will have to do," Aomine stood up then went to his laptop and picked up the only book he had. He gave it to the bluenettte who only smiled.

"50 shades of grey, translated into japanese enjoy. Don't tell anyone I read it," Kuroko nodded his head then opened the book and happily went to read the book. He knew nothing of it's content but wasn't phased when he got to the sexual scenes.

Aomine sat down with his plate of chips. He put them on the bed and Kuroko reached down to eat some, the blood from his wound still pouring down his hand.

Aomine and Kuroko fell asleep beside one another on the same some what small bed.

When the two awoke by the sound of Aomine's alarm clock, they got up and Kuroko went for a shower. Aomine gave him a fresh pair of clothes to wear thought they were slightly baggier for him, after leaving the clothes he went to check his texts to see that all were in for a game.

Aomine arranged to meet them at the park at lunchtime. He also added on Akashi's text to bring Kuroko some spare clothes and boxers, as they were the same size and to bring his first aid box as Kuroko was injured. Kuroko got out the shower, changed into the clothes that were left out.

A pair of long legged trousers that had to be rolled up so that they could fit and the belt was on nearly the last holes. A long sleeved red t-shirt which was also rolled up at the sleeves. He at least had a jumper over but it too was extremely large on him.

After both had showered and had a light breakfast they headed down to the park, where they met the rest. When they arrived, Akashi noticed the that Kuroko's hand was extremely swollen and was infected.

He led the group over to a spot where they could sit around and chat. Kuroko sat down and Akashi took a seat beside him and began to disinfect his hand, "You can't play to your best tomorrow if you have a bad hand. What were you thinking?"

"That none of us here are monsters, self centred, evil, narcissistic, mentally messed up and you aren't a Heterochrome freak that should be locked up in chains and thrown into the sea," Akashi patted the males head softly then continued to disinfect his hand trying to bring the swelling down.

"Who said that?" Akashi asked.

"My team mates," Akashi gave him a weak smile then wrapped his hand in a bandage then smiled at his handy work.

"I brought some spare clothes for you. Come on," Akashi helped him to his feet and then led them to get changed.

When they got into the toilets. They went into the same stall together, thankfully it was empty, "I got our Teiko uniform. Strip into this," Kuroko nodded and saw the pair of boxers. He took them first and quickly swapped the old pair with the new. He put on the shorts then the long legged trousers. He took his top off then put on a white long sleeved thermal top and then put on the top of the uniform then noticed that it was the away strip. He put on Aomines hoodie and then the two walked out.

"Aka-chin Kuro-chin. We got you a hotdog," Murasakibara handed the two the snack and they happily ate the warm sausage. It was winter so it was still bitterly cold but they didn't mind too much. It was nice to catch up.

"Let's play. It's three on three. Tetsuya, Daiki and I versus Ryota, Atsushi and Seijuro," Everyone nodded happy with their team and went to change into their strip. Kuroko waited outside for them to get changed. His team were away, so that mean that Kise's team would be the home strip.

They all left the toilets together and went to sign-up. Aomine had his arm round his blue haired friend and was talking strategy quietly. A fight against the generation of miracles was always very exciting. It was very tiring and always fun for every member.

Kuroko closed his eyes then walked into someone, his sore hand going into the person. The blue haired male swore loudly in pain then retracted his hand into his body, whimpering softly. Kuroko looked up to see Kagami standing there in surprise. He looked to see who he was with and backed of slowly but walked into someone.

Akashi was at Kuroko's aid and was trying to sooth him down as his hand began to throb, "I think you may have fractured it now. Try and move it?" Kuroko tried but could not move it at all. He whimpered more in pain.

"Kuroko?" Riko asked coming out from behind Kagami. She stared at the group and frowned.

"Ah, so which one of you said that I should be locked up and thrown into the sea and mentioned the fact that I happen to have two eye colours?" Akashi asked holding Kuroko's injured hand. Everyone gasped then looked to Kuroko. He told on them, but why? "So you see me and my friends as monsters, self-centred, mentally messed up, do you?" Akashi rose an eyebrow. Everyone got behind Kagami in fright.

Akashi looked pissed off, he went into his first aid bag and brought out a sling. He put Kuroko's arm in it then tightly secured it around his neck, "Have fun without Kuroko in tomorrows game. He may have been a useful asset against Atsushi...but you said all those things to his face," Akashi stepped forward and the six walked past them. Aomine had an arm round Kuroko and was whispering to him quietly.

Kagami stared at his blue haired friend who went off with such monsters, that laughed happily and held Kuroko like he was precious, "We said all members of the generation of miracles. He's included in the group. We called him a monster," Furihara whispered watching as the six walked away.

"How did he hurt his hand?" Riko asked with a sigh. Now they'd have to reply heavily on Kagami, the group went to a basketball court to see Kuroko in a light blue strip. He was smiling like everyone else and passed the ball to Aomine who throw it into the basket with ease.

Kagami walked closer to watch, Kuroko was so much better with Aomine and Aomine was better with Kuroko. The team work was outstanding, they were all such great players. Kuroko was hardly recognisable, he wasn't too bad with his left hand.

When the game finished the six took off and went to a quite area in the park and were all chatting happily. Kise took Aomine's phone which was lying beside him. He turned the phone on and the image behind was of Kuroko reading a porn magazine.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Aomine laughed at the picture while the bluenettte went bright red.

"Nothing else to read?" Midorima stated simply. Kuroko nodded his head then lay his head back against Akashi's chest and shut his eyes peacefully.

"He's not even phased. Look at him. It's like he's reading a bible," Kise laughed observing the picture some more. Aomine laughed then lay down against Kuroko's arm that was left out. They all tended to cuddle in somewhere or another.

"Kuroko!" The said male opened an eye to see Kagami smiling at him. The rest of the team were beside him. "How did you hurt your hand?" The bluenette nuzzled his face within Akashi's chest and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"I punched a lamp post," he said quietly. Riko growled but after Akashi opened one eye and glared at her, she backed down.

"Why?"

"Why would you call me a monster, self centred, evil. I am part of the generation of miracles as they are. Why would you call me a monster-and if you say it doesn't apply to me, you don't know these guys well enough to make judgement on them," Kuroko hid his face within Akash's clothes then watched as Aomine stood up and cracked his knuckles angrily.

"We all grew up together and had went through puberty together. These guys happen to be my brothers," he hissed then looked to Kagami who was silent.

"Kuroko never has mentioned much of a relationship beyond your club activities,"

"Kuroko happens to be extremely close to Akashi than me, then he hates the rest all the same," he laughed as Kise pouted.

"I was going to introduce you to Nora...maybe get you on set for one of her shoots, bu-" Aomine lit up and ran over to Kise tackling him in a hug.

"But I couldn't– you know–if she was there," Aomine blushed and heard laughter come from the rest of the group and even Kagami. Riko was blushing heavily and so were the other team mates.

Akashi watched as a car pulled up not that far away. It was pretty large like a limo almost, "I need to head back. I have homework to do. You can come with if you want," The generation of miracles got up and headed for the car.

Akashi turned to Seirin before smiling, "You can come if you want," he then got into the car first. Kagami rushed over excited to follow them, everyone else followed along with Kagami. There was a seat next to Aomine and Kagami happily sat down admiring the car, as much as everyone else did as Seirin got in. Kagami was so amazed by how large the car was he didn't notice he was facing Akashi and Kuroko talking happily away.

* * *

When the car finally pulled up and the door open everyone got out, when Kuroko got out, he was greeted with a male with red eyes and red hair. He looked at Kuroko's hand and examined it carefully. "Tetsuya. I'll patch you up," Kuroko followed the male which happened to be Akashi's father. He went into the living room and took a seat on the couch while everyone walked past. Kagami stopped looking at the pictures that were all around the room. There were many pictures of Kuroko and Akashi in middle school.

They were both smiling happily in every photo. Kagami looked upon one and saw one that was taken by someone else. It was of Akashi and Kuroko on a bed, Kuroko was on top and had his lips pressed against the other and was pretty sure Akashi had his tongue in his friends mouth.

Both had their shirts off and they were lying on the floor and only the two had boxers on, and he was pretty sure that both were getting extremely tight in the boxers. He put it back and looked to Kuroko who was very content sitting on the couch. He walked over quickly and whispered into his ear.

"Kuroko are you...gay?" Kuroko looked up and saw the photo. It was pretty small but when he stood up and looked at it he could only blush.

"Don't tell anyone. But we did date for a bit. I didn't even see this photo before. Please," Kagami nodded his head and realised that he had lost everyone. The house was huge and he had no idea on where to go.

He sat down beside Kuroko and waited with him until Akashi's father walked in with the first aid kit. He un-bandaged his son's handy work and took a better look, "Ttt. This looks sore. Does it hurt," Kuroko nodded slowly then watched as the male brought out a small bottle of water and gave him a tablet.

Kuroko downed them then looked to Kagami who was sitting beside him staring at his hand, "So Tetsuya, who are these other people?"

"Ah, the others are my basketball team mates. Sorry for intruding like this," The male laughed shaking his hand as he cleaned Kuroko's hand.

"Akashi has trouble making friends, so I'm glad that so many have joined him. He does try to be nice but he has a serious god like complex. But you clearly overlooked that,"

"We are all flawed prodigies. Akashi happens to be extremely smart, he's very intelligent, caring and he's sweet. There is nothing wrong with him,"

"Did you forget he tried to cut me with scissors, that scared the crap out of me," Akashi's father didn't say anything.

"He told me a out that...said you were tal-do you know how close the two are?" Kagami nodded then pointed to the picture he had recently seen. "-he said that you were talking with his Kuroko and he didn't like how carefree you were with him," He explained while working on Kuroko's injured hand.

Kagami was shocked by the reason that he had been cut since he spoke with his friend and team-mate, "He is a nice guy. He's just overly protective of me," Kuroko whispered watching as his hand was getting bandaged up.

"You can head now. You know where to go," Kuroko nodded then quickly took the picture of them kissing of the shelf and stuffed it into his pocket before leading Kagami up the stairs.

"So did you and Akashi...you know?" Kuroko shook his head.

"We did get to third base once...but we haven't went any further than that," Kuroko stated as he began to climb a whole load of stairs until they were on the top floor. Kagami was deep red at the thought.

"So why aren't you together now?" Kuroko stopped then turned to face Kagami.

"It was a mutual breakup. We were going on to different schools and I was kind of pissed off. We couldn't find the time to date, to do boyfriend stuff, like movies and dinners but we still remain friends. On occasion we may go out for a movie then a dinner, but it's rare," Kuroko whispered then continued to walk along a long corridor.

"In the future do you plan to date?" Kuroko shrugged.

"You want to know something," Kagami nodded his head.

"We aren't the only ones...Aomine and Kise are together. I think they have done it all...when we walk in, they'll be sitting extremely close beside each other. Though Aomine reads those magazines he does love Kise. Keep that to yourself...and to answer your question...I don't know...maybe...in our second year...depends," Kagami nodded then watched as Kuroko walked into a room and took a seat beside Akashi who had left him a space.

Kagami walked in and there Aomine was sitting beside Kise, their shoulders touching each other. They were laughing with each other quietly. Kagami took a seat beside Furahara who was frozen in place.

"Akashi," Kuroko hissed in his ear. The red head turned around then felt something go onto his lap. He looked to the picture then smiled at it before putting it in front of him and continued to write his report. He was on the floor with a computer in front.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked teasingly. Kuroko nodded his head and then felt a pair of lips against his.

"Don't be. I am glad my dad took that. Aren't ya?" Kuroko shook his head. He really hoped that none of them had noticed the kiss. "We didn't get far...but that was the best...maybe just after you giving me a-" Kuroko put a hand over his mouth hoping that no one was eves dropping in the conversation. Kagami certainly was.

Akashi licked the males hand and brought his middle finger into his mouth by using his tongue only.

Kuroko turned away for a second with a grin, "Guys follow me. You'll love this," Seirin stood up and followed Kuroko into another room. Kuroko walked beside Kagami then whispered to him, "Don't come back into the room until I say other wise," Kuroko led them into a room where there was three large screen set up on one wall, with a variety of consoles underneath. There was many arcade games.

"I assumed you kick us out to retake that photo," Aomine whispered to Kuroko. The male blushed but nodded.

"Kagami is aware. Keep them here," Aomine nodded then walked over to a sofa and turned the TV on and began to play a game.

Kuroko walked back into Akashi's room and locked his bedroom door, "I hate you sometimes, " Kuroko whispered walking closer to the male. "Forget the homework for 10 minutes," Kuroko whispered into the males ear.

Akashi stood up and grabbed Kuroko's hand before pulling him onto the bed, their lips smacked together as their hands roamed the other, "Why all of a sudden?" Kuroko took his Teiko strip off until he was in his boxers, when he looked to Akashi, he was the same.

"It's your fault for sucking on my finger. That doesn't get me going," he whispered sarcastically and began to nibble at the others neck, lower down so that the marks won't be visable.

"Take me," Kuroko nodded his head with a smile.

* * *

** This is to be continued. It was too long to be one chapter (for my standards) so there will be another part may two.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko walked into the game room, his blue hair a little messier than before. He walked over to Kagami who was playing a game on one of the large screens with Aomine and Kise. Kagami could only blush then looked back to the screen, when he spotted his friend. The blue haired male took a seat and could only sigh happily, thinking of the pleasurable time he had just expirenced.

"Kuroko, where have you been?" Riko asked taking the said male out of his thoughts. He looked around slightly panicked but took a deep breath recomposing himself, before he stated simply.

"I had to speak to Aoba as my hand began to hurt again then went to speak to Seijuro for a moment. Have Ibeen gone long?" He asked looking round the room for a clock, though he knew fine well that he had been away for quite some time. It wasn't a just a quick session. He wanted to take his time, with it being their first time and all and preserve the moment,

"Who's Aoba?" Riko asked raising an eyebrow to the mention if the name. Riko was perched on a red bean bag, at the side of the room and was playing a small PSP game on her own.

"My father," Kuroko didn't move for a second. He was trying to compose himself again. The males sweet voice sent shivers down his spine, that rung in his ear and ecoed ever so when he spoke. Akashi walked over to Mitobe and Koganei who were playing a game, at another large screen. He took the x-box controller of Mitobe and showed them what to do.

Kuroko watched as his now current boyfriend was trying to mingle in with his friends. He was chatting happily with Teppei, who was just spectating the game that Koganei and Mitobe were playing. Akashi had remembered him from before and was happily chatting, though Teppei looked quite nervous. He still smiled back and spoke with the male and tried to act casual, but Kuroko was well aware that the male was terrified and was hopping if Akashi did start up, he'd be saved by his friends that surrounded the room.

"Aka-chin, what happened to your hair?" Murasakibara asked sitting beside a cupboard that was specifically for him, filled with lots of his favourite snacks, that he enjoyed. Akashi looked at his reflection in one of the TV screens then went slightly red as he tried to flatten his hair down.

"Did you...?!" Murasakibara looked to Kuroko, his hair was the same, it was slightly messier and was slightly sticking up. "YOU DID KURO-CHIN?! You put us in here so you two can get it on. Wow," Kuroko stopped, his heart racing. Everyone was staring at them two with shock. It wasn't a lie though, he did send them through here so they to could have sex.

Kuroko and Akashi laughed loudly going a noticeable bright red, "We are just friends. We didn't have sex, I asked Kuroko to put you in here so you won't get bored while I did my homework and I could get it done quickly. Me and Kuroko were only messing around, you know tickling," Everyone could only stare at Kuroko and Akashi.

They were polar opposites, Akashi was scary and stood out with his hetrochromic eyes, while on the other side Kuroko was hard to notice, he wasn't scary and was easy to get along with. Akashi walked over to Kuroko and sat on his lap, turning to the side and putting a hand round his shoulders.

"Do you mind," Akashi asked as he put his feet on Kagami's lap. The dark red spiky head didn't say anything and allowed him to do so anyway. Kuroko put his arms round his lovers waist and pulled him into to his body.

"Did you two do it?" Kagami asked, his voice low. Kuroko nodded his head with a smile on his face. Kagami could only blush at the idea of them going all the way. They were a weird couple, totally different. It was hard to believe that the two were so close.

"What happens when we go against Razukan? Won't that be awkward," Kuroko laughed loudly at Kagami's question, he shook his head for his answer. Kagaminwas determined to defeat all of them and that would include Akashi and Murasakibara.

"I want to win, but unless we bring snacks onto the court and distract Murasakibara with them...are chances are slim. Though if we did face, we'll be professional about it. I have fought everyone else so I am used to fighting my friends,"

"Hey aren't we a bit more than friends," Akashi asked purring gently into Kuroko's ear, he pouted trying to look defended at what the bluenettte had just said.

"Good friends?" Kuroko inquired innocently, Akashi shook his head then caught Kuroko's gaze, he lifted up the back of Kuroko's hair and saw a purple bruise. He ran his thumb over it, it stood out so well due to his perfect milky skin.

"What are we?" He asked softly finding another bruise and tracing it slowly. Kuroko shivered at the touch then felt Akashi trace a hand down his neck and cupped the back of his neck and took a small lock of his hair, he gave it a gentle tug towards him.

"If you don't say I may have to kiss it out of you," Akashi parted his lips, his tongue licking his lips before returning to centre. He leaned forward pulling Kuroko's head in. Kagami and Aomine were watching closely as the two were about to kiss.

"We're lovers," Kuroko sighed as the lips were pressed against his own. The red headed pulled away with a smile on his lips.

"Boo!" Aomine frowned as they didn't kiss and he really wanted them to kiss. The rest of Seirin were all occupied with the games and didn't notice the display of affection that the two were showing.

Aomine and Kise budged over some more so that their ex-captain could take a seat on the couch. "Shintaro! Atsushi. Come here. I have a game that I got and have waited for all of us to play it," The two walked over and took a seat on the floor as Akashi went onto the floor, whimpering slightly. Aomine and Kagami looked to Kuroko who just blushed deeply, hearing the whimper that had escaped Akashi's mouth and knew how the whimper connected to their reason for being away for so long.

Akashi put a game in them allowed it to load, he gave all his former team mates a controller, Kuroko had the the remote on his knee and used his left hand to operate due to the support that stopped him from moving his right arm.

Akashi sat down beside his lover and took his hand, "When the game first came out. They forgot you, so I demanded they add you into the game. You are our team mate," the game loaded and the generation of miracles were all brought onto the screen, even Kuroko but he was at the back and was basically hidden by everyone else.

Seirin gathered round and watched as the group began in the cantine. Everyone had selected their own character and could freely move around. Kuroko was walking over to Akashi and continued to walk into him, so that he was over the table.

Kuroko managed to get his arms around him and got him to bend over the table, "Tetusya, what are you doing to me? Get off!" Akashi laughed trying to get out of Kuroko's virtual grasp.

Kuroko walked away and then ran into Akashi for the fun of it, sending Akashi over the table. The group were laughing hard then watched as Akashi stood up and Kuroko clung on for the fun of it. He had his legs wrapped round his waist and had his arms round his neck.

A message popped up and they were all to train for basketball, when the screen changed Kuroko was still clinging to Akashi's character. Everyone laughed then watched as Kuroko got off and tried to run, his character could not run, when he picked up a basketball and tried to dribble, the ball fell and rolled away.

He tried to pass the ball to Aomine but the ball fell to the ground and so did the controller that was in Kuroko's hand. Akashi paused it then pulled an arm around Kuroko giving him a large hug and comforted his lover as he began to sob quietly hoping his teammates wouldn't notice.

Aomine walked over to Kuroko and patted his head softly, smiling at him wanting him to cheer up. He was a member and was seriously talented but was unable to do anything in the game, "I'm a part of Teiko. I was in the first string and a starter. Why am I unable to do anything?"

He cried louder getting the attention of his team mates who could only smile feeling bad for him, "I can't dribble in a game or shot, but I always helped the team. It was thanks to me that we one against Kaijo, Shuntuko, Touou and Kirisaki Daiichi" Seirin stopped for a second. Kuroko played such a large part. He didn't have much skill, but he wasn't week at all. He played such a big part in defeating these teams with the help of Kagami.

"Tetsuya. We know how amazing you are. I knew you were good. When you're partnered up with Aomine you two are invisible. This game sucks, I'll get it fixed so that you can actually do what you do. Don't worry," Akashi whispered into his ear as his arms rubbed circles into his back.

Hyuuga felt bad, he had said such horrid things about Akashi, but he hardly knew him. He was so kind and caring towards Kuroko. The rest of the team were so nice to each other. They were like a large family.

A door swung open and a small little girl came in with red hair and Aoba. The male had a tray of drinks and walked over to the generation of miracles, "Tetsuya. What's wrong?"

"That game sucks. Tetsuya can't do anything in the game," Seijuro stated stroking his lovers head. The little girl walked over and handed Kuroko a drink that was in a light blue glass. Kuroko gracefully took it but had to move away from Akashi to get a better hold of his drink.

"Oji and I made you a vanilla milkshake," she grinned then gave Aomine another milkshake that was in a dark blue glass. Aomine smiled accepting the drink.

"Can I adopt you?" Aoba asked patting Kuroko's head. Kuroko laughed shaking his head. "Please. I want another child in my family. You two get along so well. Please. Your parents won't mind would they?"

Kuroko shook his head taking a sip of his beverage and leaned against the back of the couch, "Would it be alright if I stayed over? I'm sleeping on the floor as I'm getting a new mattress,"

"Of course! I'd love to have you round!" Aoba laughed. He handed all the Teiko players their glasses with a milkshake inside then handed out coke to the others. "Enjoy. See you for tea. I'm sorry but everyone else will have to leave. Maybe another time when I have more notice," He walked out then left the girl with Kuroko.

"When did you get here, Sera," Kuroko asked bringing her onto his knee.

"Just now! How are you Tetsu?" She asked staring at his injured hand.

"I'm good," he smiled and picked up the controller. He swapped with Aomine and played as Aomine. With Aomine, Kuroko put the basketball under his top and ran into Kise who went falling onto the floor. He made Aomine take a shot, the ball went into the basket then he ran over to Kise and sat on him.

Kagami was lauging loudly along with Murasakibara as Kuroko annoyed Kise. He got Aomine to go behind Kise, who was on all fours. Aomine went on all fours and made walked forward. Kise was bright red along with Aomine as Kuroko did that in front of everyone else and they were all rolling around in laughter.

"Stop being indecent!" Kise screamed trying to get away from the grip, but everytime he ran forward, Aomine remained on his back, his hands holding the others hips.

Kuroko chuckled at how flustered they were getting, "How am I being indecent. I'm giving you a hug from behind. Get off the floor then," Kise's character tried to struggle out the grip but could not. Kuroko bit his lip and got Aomine's hand to grab onto Kise's waist band. He pulled down his shorts and everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Kuroko!" Kise whined as he chased Aomine around the basketball court trying to get his basketball shorts back. Murasakibara and Midorima had dropped their controller and were rolling in a fit of laugher.

Aomine stopped running and dropped the shorts, Kise rushed to the floor and thanks to Aomines quicker ability he was behind Kise and was taking of the boxers.

"What are you doing Kuroko-cchi!" Kuroko laughed then took the boxers of Kise's character. He gave them to Kuroko who was standing there doing nothing.

"Why did you take his boxers Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked taking a deep breath trying to stop his stomach from hurting with all the laughter.

"I wanted to see if they would blur it, pixilated it, or keep it in," Kise's character turned and it was pixilated.

"Why didn't you do your own character or even Aomine," Akashi asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't angry at Kuroko for playing around. It was a virtual game and moments before, he knew how much Kuroko loved him.

"Kise is easier to pick on," Kuroko stated blankly then put the boxers down and the shorts and watched as Kuroko walked over to virtual Akashi and started to annoy him.

He clung onto him and kept walking into him. Kuroko frowned as he wasn't doing that but someone else. He ran over to Akashi and pulled Kuroko off and threw him to the ground with a frown, "Just because you..." Aomine stopped in the middle. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You don't have to hide it. We all know they dated in middle school. We all saw the photo that Kuroko brought up," Riko and the rest of Seirin gasped then turned to Kuroko who was newrly the same colour as his lovers hair.

"Where's this photo?" Riko asked, a large smile on her face as thought of the content that was displayed on the photo.

"In Akashi's bedroom," Aomine smiled and stood up. He began to run to the door. "I'll get it for you," Kuroko frowned and got up to and chased after Aomine, the dark skinned male rushed down the corridor and ran for Akashi's room. When Aomine got into the room, the room smelt slightly funny and the once neat and tidy bed was now all messed up, their was a bottle lying on the bed. Aomine grabbed the photo and evaded Kuroko's attack as he tried to kick him.

"Please don't," Kuroko pleaded. He didn't want him team-mates to see how intimate he got with his lover when they were both getting rather hot.

"You took Ryota's pants off. That wasn't nice. This is payback," Aomine laughed then ran back into the room and tossed the photo to Murasakibara who only grinned at the sight.

"It's hard to believe that you got it on, Aka-chin," Riko went over to see the photo and blushed at the sight. She wasn't use to seeing two guys getting it on with each other, in real life. She could clearly see sylvia running down their mouths and that their pants were getting tight.

Riko gave it Teppi who was closest and looked to Kuroko who was not coming back into the room. Akashi frowned and kicked Aomine in the leg, "I may kill you," He hissed then went to get Kuroko who was in the kitchen and helping Aoba cook a meal for the three, but he always made a little extra, just incase someone was still hungry.

"Why'd you take that picture of us, the one on the bed?" Kuroko asked sighing heavily as he leaned against the counter, his head hanging low.

"It's beautiful. Look at it, it shows how much love you have for him. Just so you know, you left that room in a tip. Please change the sheets before going in again" Kuroko laughed nervously then felt a hand go on his shoulder.

"Why is it so bad if they know? Are you embarrassed that it's me? What is it?" Kuroko took Akashi's hand then pressed his lips to his cheek. He took a seat at the table then sighed.

"It's because they don't know enough of me, and to find out that I dated and did such things in middle school is just embarrassing. How will they treat me now, since they know!" Akashi smiled then rubbed his nose against the others.

"I'll get Daiki back, so don't worry. Come on. Nothing will change. I swear," Akashi took Kuroko by the hand and he was lead up the stairs, they walked back into the game room to see everyone in a circle chatting about the photo.

Riko was still gawking over the photo, Akashi took the picture and put it onto a table then joined the circle. Kuroko was still at the door, deciding to come in or not, "Tetsuya. Come here," The male walked over quietly and sat behind Akashi, his back facing the door.

"I want to be invisible right now. I don't want to be seen," Akashi laughed then lay his back against the other males as they were facing away.

"You will. Give me a minute," Akashi whispered into his ear then looked to Kagami with a smile.

"What have they told you?" Kagami went really red, he wasn't comfortable talking about this stuff a out his friend.

"How you had sex less than an hour ago. How the room was really messy. How you two are still dating. That you broke up in middle school and a lot about this photo,"

"Daiki. If your into gossip. Why don't you tell them about your passionate nights with Ryota. Aren't those more interesting...seeing as your first time was illegal and was in middle school," Akashi asked with a warm smile. Everyone turned their attention to the two and was very shocked to hear of such things between the two, as if it was treason or betrayal.

"So glad we came here," Teppei laughed then stood up. No one was paying attention to him, he walked over to Kuroko and gave him a warm smile as he crouched down to be on level with him.

"Nothing will change. You realise that right? You'll still be a very important member of Seirin. I can tell you are embarrassed. I'm still a virgin so I can't ever relate to this situation, it was mean of them to tell, but it's okay. We are only shocked as you don't speak too much. We didn't know that you were even a little close to Akashi. On their behalf, I'm sorry. He must be really special to you. I can guess that you'd only give your first time to someone you really care about. I need to head home, but I'll see you tomorrow. Hope your hand is feeling better," Kuroko nodded his head then watched as Kagami moved one along and gave Kuroko a space to sit.

"He's right. Nothing will change, we'll just know a bit more about you, there's nothing wrong with that," Kagami whispered, his eyes glued to Aomine and Kise. They went in for a kiss then heard a phone click. The two turned to see Akashi with his phone out.

"I wasn't done. Telling Seirin is nothing, you don't know them and will have to spend all your time with them," Akashi smiled then began to tap things into his own phone, Kuroko watching the phone tentively.

"I believe Shoichi and Yukio will love to see this. Don't you, Ryota, Daiki?" The two shook their head then rushed over to interrupt but he had pressed send by the time he reached their ex-captain.

"How do you have their numbers?" Aomine asked, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed then got his phone and answered it with a sigh.

"Hello?" Aomine sighed giving Akashi a glare. Kise's phone went off and they went further away to talk to their captains, who were very intrigued with the photo they had just received from Akashi.

"How did you have their number?" Kuroko asked with a happy sigh leaning against his lovers side.

"They had to ask me how to deal with their prodigy. So we exchanged. Clearly Junpei knows how to deal with his, since he had never asked to deal with you,"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Hyuga growled then looked to Akashi. "How would you deal with Kuroko then?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Tetsuya, works well too keep the team together, but sometimes you need to depend on him. Teaching him the basics and pushing him harder into crazy passes will be very useful. Kuroko plays better if he has a good bond. In the last game, his bond with Aomine and Kagami is the reason they one. He knew that Aomine would block it, and believed Kagami could win," Akashi explained wrapping an arm around the male he spoke about.

"AKASHI!" Aomine yelled walking over angrily. "Why'd you do that!" He hissed at him, hus brows furrowed together on his darker skin.

"It's only fair. I'll send my team a picture of me and Tetsuya, if it makes you feel better. You told Tetsuya's team of us. It's only fair if they knew as well about you," Akashi smiled then took his phone out and brought Kuroko's face to his own. He captured the males lip one hand snaking behind his neck while Kuroko's hand went to touch his face.

Akashi took the picture showed Aomine and sent it to his team-mates with an explanation attatched to why he was sending the photo. He got a ton of replies, none where bad but of nice praise of the two.

"Happy Daiki," The dark skinned male nodded then took a seat beside his sad lover.

"Aka-chin. I need to head, I have a special dinner for tomorrow's game. See you tomorrow Kuro-chin. Hope your hand heals enough to play for tomorrow. I'll buy you a vanilla shake after the game," he patted his blue haired head then left with a smile.

"Ahh, my dad is here. I have to head. Anyone wants to head to," Mitobe stood up and patted Kuroko's head and gave him a sincere smile. He left with Riko waving to everyone as he walked away.

"Akashi. I have to pick Suzie up from basketball practice. Good luck, Kuroko with tomorrow," Midorima got up and left in a rush to collect his younger sister.

Everyone who remained closed the circle more. They enjoyed talking to Kuroko's friends, they were actually pretty nice and weren't what they has initially thought. Even Akashi was pretty nice with everyone.

Kagami was racking through the video games when he saw 'GoM Line Dance' he took it out then put it into a DVD player. All the members shuddered as they heard 'Timber' by Kesha began. The four didn't watch as it was so embarrassing, to watch it again. The experience was bad enough. They felt like pop stars when Pitbull came in, getting down with some crazy ass dance moves.

Kagami was laughing as they danced with blonde wigs and brown contacts in. They all had cow boy outfits on and were doing line dancing, when Kesha's part came in. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them all, it was so un-realistic and it was just hard to imagine either one of them agreeing to this.

Akashi heard a scrap at the door. He walked over and opened it to revel Tetsuya number 2 with a blue haired male. Akashi smiled at the older male and allowed him into the room. The dog ran over to Kuroko and sat beside him.

"What did you do to yourself?" The blue haired make asked going onto his knees and patted the smaller male's head. Kagami and everyone could only stare. He looked familiar but none of them could put there finger on who he was.

"Your mother has been worrying about you. What happened?" He asked taking a look to his hand that was in the support.

"I got angry and punched a lamp post, then I think I fractured it after. It's not sore or anything," Kuroko smiled patting Number two on the head with his good arm.

"What about your game against Atsushi. Anyway I have a patient with me. I invited him in," The door opened and Shoichi came in, he looked to Aomine and burst into a fit of laugher. Aomine could only pout towards his captain's laughing.

"It's only me who knows. Wakamatsu will make fun of you and I think everyone else will be against it. But I don't care. Thanks for that Akashi. I'll be heading back to the car," Shoichi turned and left the toom.

"Nice lad. Do you know him Daiki?" The male asked turning to the dark toned male.

"He's my captain," He stated simply hiding his face in shame as he remembered his captain laughing at the picture and information.

"Ah, I haven't been able to come to any of your games. You still have another game right?" Aomine shook his head slowly.

"I lost two days ago to Tetsu," he whispered quietly.

"Oh, my bad. Right I'm off. I'll be seeing your game tomorrow, so make me proud Tetsuya," he rubbed Kuroko's head then left the room.

"See ya later. Thanks for Number 2," Kuroko patted his dog with the one arm then watched as the dog took a seat on his lap and closed his eyes happily.

"Kuroko. Who was he?" Kagami asked looking to the puppy that Kuroko had rescued.

"That was my father. He's a doctor. He does house calls," Kuroko explained. Everyone nodded their head then one by one they all left. Leaving Akashi and Kuroko in the room. Furihara was still there and felt a little awkward to be Akashi and Kuroko.

"Come on you two," Akashi got up from the floor and helped Kuroko up then held a hand out for Furihara who took it greatfully."Let's play some basketball," The male headed down the stairs and Aoba came out from no where with a smile.

"Tetsuya's friend. You can stay for dinner. I have plenty for one more mouth," Furihara gracefully accepted the offer and followed the two into a large indoor basketball court.

**I hope you enjoyed the next installment. The next part has already been written but I need to pay attention to my other stories. So that will be read over and editted later on. Please leave a review and sorry this wasn't going to be an M. It served no purpose as an M.**

**You can leave me suggestions of KnB Yaoi stories. And guys I suggest that you listen to Koganei's solo song, 'Appate Seirin days' You'll fall in love with it. Or 'Ray of Shine' by Kuroko and Aomine. Everyime Kuroko sang I fell to the floor as it was so beautiful. Or Kise and Kuroko's ' Tsugi Au hi Made/ Time Machine' These songs are so amazing.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How often do you play Kouki?" Akashi asked getting three balls out from the cupboard that were within the basketball court hall. The light brown haired male shrugged. Not often that was for sure.

"I'm not a starter. I don't play often. Maybe when the senpai's leave. I'll be a starter, but then other prodigies may come take over," he said simply looking to the brown basketball in his hand.

"Do you know I'm a coach. I enjoy teaching them. I'll help you get better. What position are you?" Akashi asked passing Kuroko a ball as well.

"I'm a point guard,"

"You realise that you weren't born with that title. You can be a small forward if you tried," Akashi stated putting a hand on his hip before he turned round and brought out some cones from the cupboard. He got out 30 cones. Each getting further away. Their was three colours of cones: red, blue and white.

The white ones were in front of the basket. The red were to the left going back left and the blue was to the right of the white and was going back to the right. Akashi took out another two cones then put it under the other basket and half way point.

"You can be a shooter. I wasn't born a Point Guard but I excelled well. I haven't seen you play, so I can't really say much about your skill. Tetsuya, what's Kouki like?"

Kuroko bit his bottom lip, it had been a while since had played with Furihara on the same team, he did remember back at the beginning though, he was very good, "Furihata has no overwhelmingly obvious skill above his average basketball skill, but he displays great caution and level-headedness on the court and can control the pace of the game extremely well. Furihata is the kind of point guard that relies on his teammates and only functions to support them, kind of like me," Kuroko explained.

Akashi pouted turning his head away from his boyfriend and friend. Kuroko and Furihara looked to each other before shrugging. They walked over to Akashi and he shook his head then got Kuroko to stand in front of the basket and got Furihara to stand at the left.

"I'll get you to play a game in a second," Akashi snuck up behind Kuroko and took his good arm and helped him into position of shooting the basket.

"Have your fingers face the basket when it is up here," Kuroko had the basketball in one hand, his hand slightly tilted back so it could rest against his palm. "Now lift it straight up in the air and tilt your hand down, like a swan neck," Kuroko got the ball into position then did as he was told and shot the basket. The ball hit of the rims and came back towards him.

"Nearly. Keep trying that and try this," Akashi bent down and punched the ball hard and it began to bounce. He caught it then handed it to Kuroko. It was hard to deal with a ball when your hand was limited.

"You shoot," he said turning his attention to Furihara who happily put the ball into the basket. "Again," Akashi demanded then stood in front then hit the ball out his hand. Then he passed it back. "Again," he repeated.

Furihara jumped up into the air then shot the ball, the ball hit against the rim and fell in. Akashi smiled but then frowned, "Use both legs to jump on those. One leg is perfectly fine for blocking an attack or dunking. But for shooting you need perfect balance," Akashi stepped back and shot the ball with both legs coming of the wooden floor at the same time.

The ball went in perfectly and he went to retrieve his own ball. He walked back over to Kuroko who shot the ball and it went into the basket. That had to be the first time it went in, Akashi gave him a kiss on the forehead then whispered to him, his lips still on his lovers head, "Good job."

Akash turned away then muttered, "Again," before walking over to Furihara who was wonderfully red at the display of affection. "Stop gawking and shoot again," Furihara did that then got it in perfectly.

"Very nice. Have you ever done an alley oop. Just because we are smaller, we can still do them," Furihara was puzzled then Akashi went over to basket and stood beside it.

"Tetsuya. Shoot the ball when I tell you to. Furihara jump onto my hands," The two looked puzzled. "Trust me. I'll give you a boost," Kuroko threw the ball and Furihara jumped onto Akashi's hands that were cupped and was brought into the air.

The male grabbed the incoming ball and threw it down the net. The boy fell to the floor and was caught by Akashi, "Landing that may be a little harder. That is a great way for the ball to go in, and if say Teppei was being marked, you can use that instead. Though you may have to jump of his knee," Akashi stated then left Kuroko to his shooting while he gave Furihara some help.

"A point guard has to know were everyone is, and has to encourage them and give orders. You'll need to figure out where everyone is and then access how to deal with the issue. Tetsuya is very good at this. He tends to motivate the team and can quickly access the situation, that's why he works with Daiki so well," The male nodded then began to go one and one against Akashi.

He didn't feel as scared, Kuroko was there and the red head wasn't too bad. He was really nice and friendly. He felt bad that they had previously called him a monster. He indeed was a good guy.

"Tetsuya. Let's play that game," Akashi led the two over and got them to stand at their previous marker.

"You have to get the ball in before moving. It's about speed and accuracy. When you are done with a line, move to the right. If you are at the end go to the other end. If the person catches up, then you lose," Furihara nodded. He was slightly at a dis-advantage as it would take longer for him to get to Kuroko, as he had 20 markers to clear, but Kuroko only had 10, but then again, Kuroko wasn't as skilled at shooting.

"I know what you are thinking. And your logic is correct," Akashi stated while he had back turned to the two of them as he walked away to the back of the court.

"I need to practice as well, so I can't assist. Three...two...one...go," he called out and both began to shoot. Kuroko took it slow as he tried to get them in, so he wouldn't have to go back. Furihara was faster but he still missed.

Akashi was dribbling on his own and making shots that were simillar to the reckless and formless Daiki shot's. He turned to make sure they weren't watching and dunked the ball in. He was a lot smaller but he could still dunk.

"I saw that Akashi," Furihara laughed.

"Good, I was testing you,"

"Uhhh," Furihara began to stammer. Both turned around, "Akashi, can you run over here for a second," The male did as he was asked and stood beside Kuroko.

"I'm sorry...this has been on my mind...but...you guys recently had had sex...right?" The two just nodded there head.

"Erm...ehh...when you have sex isn't it supposed to be sore...going that way in...since...you two are both guys...aren't you supposed to sore...but...none...but none of you look like you are in...any pain...so...I was erm...I was wondering...who topped?" He asked going extremely red. He hung his face as he didn't want to see his friends reaction.

"Furihara, it's alright," Kuroko reassured. "I was inside of Akashia, so he's the one in pain,"

"Wait what! Sorry, it's just that...I thought you would have topped," He whispered.

"You do realise that I am also 16 right? Every time I think of topping I get so embarrassed, so I don't mind going underneath, anyway. You know the cowgirl position, we were in that, since Tetsuya is kind of useless without his other arm,"

"I didn't hear you complain once. My left hand did a fantastic job," Kuroko pouted only to get a large hug from his lover who kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't complaining, it's harder for you to keep yourself up," Akashi pressed his lips against his softly then turned to look at Furihara.

"Boys! Dinner time," Akashi nodded then led the two into the dining hall. Aoba was already sat at the table. Furihara sat down beside Aoba, then realised that no one was picking up their food.

"Akashi if you do the honours," Furihara watched as Kuroko closed his eyes as well as everyone else. He watched as Kuroko put a fist to his chin and just waited while everyone else clasped their own hands together and closed their eyes.

"Thank you lord for the meal that you had created for us, that we may be indulge in your creation and be thankful for the life you created here on earth. Amen," Furihara was dumbstruck. He wasn't religous, a simple Itadakimasu would have done him some good.

Aoba noticed the weird face that Furihara had and the male patted his head, "Sorry, that sometimes confuses people. Eat up," the boy nodded but when looked at what he was eating he had no idea on what it was.

"Eh, sir, not to be rude, but what exactly is this?" The food looked amazing, but it looked to fancy for him to even comprehend it.

"It's lasagne with chicken. Tetsuya and Seijuro both really love it. Do you not like it?" The shook his head then looked at the fork that was on the table.

"I have never tasted western food. It's extremely expensive," The boy looked at the fork with confusion. He looked to Kuroko who was slipping it onto the concave-d part. He did the same then it slipped off with a small splash as it landed in the pasta.

"Have you never eaten with a fork," the boy shook his head. He watched again as Kuroko scooped the meal up with the concave-d part and put it into his mouth.

Furihara tried again and successfully got a small amount into his mouth. He smiled then took larger and larger bites. He was so focused he didn't notice the friendly conversation at the table. Aoba was talking about his day excitedly while he eat, he told them about how he was in the car and some twat drove up in front of him cutting him off.

Akashi was responding, laughing at his father while he too spoke about his day with the rest of them, mainly his dad, "Uh Kuroko. That line dancing video. Why?" Furihara asked when it went quiet again. He watched as the two of them hung their head in shame.

"An american producer had heard about us and asked to test our abilities. He gave us the routine to do and learn it in an hour. Of course we got it. We got a lot of money from it," Kuroko explained.

Furihara nodded then looked to his plate to see that it was empty, "I have to do some work now. Behave yourselves," Akashi and Kuroko stood up and took their dishes to the plate. Furihara did the same then watched as the two began to do the dishes.

"He who cooked doesn't have to dishes," Akashi explained then began to scrub the plates clean while Furihara dried.

"Tetsuya, do you think you can scrub with help," Kuroko nodded then walked over and began to scrub at a plate with his own good hand. Akashi smiled and put an arm round Kuroko and pulled him in closer to his body.

"Hope he leaves soon. I want to have some alone time with you," he whispered into his neck. Kuroko smiled and continued with the plate then passed it over to Furihara who dried it off and put it into a stack. He was unsure of where everything went.

Once they were done, a knock at the door was sounded and the three walked over to see an older lady with a smile, "Mother. I'll be going. See you tomorrow Kuroko, thanks for having me round Akashi," Furihara bowed before he left with his mother.

Akashi grinned then brought his lover into his arms, "Now your all mine," he smiled kissing his neck softly. He led his boyfriend to the couch and put him down before he crawled on top and captured his lips hungrily.

Akashi moaned into the kiss then straddled his hips and put his hand on his chin keeping his head up from slipping. "I want to do it again. Now," Akashi whispered. He pulled down his jeans and did the same for Kuroko then began to take his clothes off, until they were in only their boxers.

"We can't do it here. You're dad," Akashi shrugged then trailed his hand down his body makng his lover shudder under him.

* * *

Kuroko walked into his third period class and took his seat. It was a study period, Furihara and Kagami rushed over to talk with him as well as Fudaka and Kawahara, "How's lover boy," Kagami asked with a laugh only to receive a kick in the leg.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he smiled then looked to Furihara with a smile.

"Coach wants to see us now," Kagami said reading his text. The 1st years got up and went to the gym hall to practice, "Furihara, when did you leave Akashi's house?" Fudaka asked making his way up the stairs.

"Well I stayed for tea then left after that," His two closer friends looked suprised.

"Was it scary?" Kawahara asked with shock. Furihara shook his head.

"He's quite nice as a person, but if Kuroko wasn't there I wouldn't be so sure,"

"No he's always like that," Kuroko interjected with a smile. "He's always really kind...he just gives of a scary vibe, like Kagami," The blue haired male stated as they headed to the gym.

"Furihara, don't mention the basketball yesterday. Okay?" The boy nodded slowly. Kuroko smiled then walked ahead with a sigh.

"Why were you so late?" Furihara asked.

"If your implying anything else, we went to bed at ten. I just couldn't be bothered getting up to head to school, when I did get dragged out I got my bandage changed on my hand and was given a wrist support so I can use my right hand for basketball," he explained.

"Did you to go for round two," Kuroko blushed shaking his head. He didn't voice why not when clearly things were getting heated on the couch, but as he had predicated Aoba did come and Kuroko was put off the idea for a bit.

The five of them met up with the second hears and began to talk about strategies, "Seriously Kuroko why'd you have to punch your hand against a lamp post?" Riko asked fuming.

"Yes, calling my very close friends and me monsters and mentally messed up, doesn't anger anyone nor did I appreciate you's slagging of Seijuro when you don't even know him,"

"For first impressions he's scary,"

"So was Kagami...yet I don't think you ever wished that you could chain him up and throw him into the sea," Kuroko growled angrily. The second years retreated from Kuroko's tone.

"When you were seniors...we played Teiko. Akashi didn't do very much in that game,"

"Oh I remember. I was benched, there was no point in him going full power when you were an easy team...and besides...Seijuro...had quite...a pleasurable night," Kuroko hid his face as he spoke about such things.

"Thought your first time was yesterday?" Hyuuga frowned. Teppei laughed then rubbed Kuroko's head.

"You can pleasure someone without doing it. Second of third base?" Teppei asked quietly. They hadn't seen their coaches extremely red face. She was enjoying this information quite a bit.

Kuroko put three fingers up and heard Hyuuga scoffed, "What you think I can't give my boyfriend a blow job?" He growled angrily. Riko walked on as mental images went into her head causing her nose to drip blood.

"Akashi is more dominant, anyway how is your hips?" Hyuuga asked quietly. Kuroko frowned turning away. Furihara laughed then shook his head.

"Kuroko is the one who tops not Akashi," everyone went red from embarasement then turned to coach who was extremely red in the face. She couldn't help but imagine an innocent Kuroko on top of Akashi. Akashi would be more innocent and covering his face with his hands. Kuroko would move them away and with a loving smirk would whisper into Akashi's ear 'I want to see your face...while I pound into you'

"Eh coach?" Teppei asked. The female screamed then turned to Kuroko pointing a finger to him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" She yelled before running into the hall quickly. Kuroko was confused then heard Teppei laughed harder.

"Riko has an obsession with Yaoi. She must be getting mental images of the two of you," he laughed making Kuroko blush even more. He headed into the hall with the rest of the team and was instructing the team on Murasakibara's character.

"I played with him yesterday, he doesn't jump too much, but he's extremely tall and won't get into a game until he thinks he may fail. I really want to bring snacks on and tempt him with them so we can win. Just because we are smaller we are not dis-advantaged," Kuroko punched a ball and caught it then summoned Teppei.

"Try and get the ball of me," Kuroko said then began to bounce ball and got lower to the ground. He bounced it really low to the ground, the ball going just above his ankle. He smiled then asked for Furihara to come over.

He passed the ball that was barely of the ground and Furihara took it then dribbled close to the ground, he passed back to Kuroko then Teppei watched as Kuroko bounced the ball between his own legs and took of down the court, the ball staying as far low, but that did mean it couldn't be at ankle but just below knee. Kuroko passed back to Furihara and he shot the ball in jumping up as high as he could, so Teppei had problems to reach it.

Kuroko smiled and looked to Kagami who was gawking at the two, "I can dribble and I do have perfect control of the ball. I just don't use them in games, other wise mis-directions wouldn't work. Did you know that Teiko's warm ups and training were torture," Kuroko took his phone out his pocket and went onto a video.

_"Captain...can we stop. My legs are about to fall off?" Aomine whined as he lay on the ground panting heavily. "Tetsuya are you recording, so we all know how you died,"_

_"Kuroko Tetsuya. Died from basketball training. I can see it now," Kuroko panted. The group laughed. Akashi walked forward took the camera of Kuroko and showed the camera Kuroko who was lying on his back and was dripping with sweat and was panting extremely bad. Akashi moved the camera to show the rest of the group dead on the floor._

_Akashi went to grab everyone's water bottle and began to wipe their faces of and put the plastic cap in their mouths and treated them like little rabbits as they sucked for water. They'd slowly reach up take the bottle before going onto their sides and would suck on the bottle as if they were only a baby._

_When it came to Kuroko, Akashi patted his head styling his hair up with the sweat that was on his face. He splashed some water on his face then gave him the bottle, "I'm going to refill mine. I'll do yours as well,"_

_"Mummy can you do mine," Aomine asked holding his bottle up. Akashi laughed at his nickname and took the bottles of his team mate and filled the bottles up. He returned moments later and handed everyone their bottles before he took a seat beside Kuroko and handed him back his phone._

_"I want evidence to my death," Kuroko laughed along with Akashi._

_"Who are we playing tomorrow, Aka-chin?"_

_"Seirin High School. Their group started up this year. They won't be too hard to deal with, so don't go over board," Akashi instructed as everyone took a break._

_"Tetsu!" Momoi came running in and tackled him in a hug. Kuroko rolled away pushing off of her and crawling closer to Akashi._

_"Just finished with Seirin. There is no one special, maybe just the centre but he's not as great as Mu-kun," The camera was back in Kuroko's face and he was still huffing and puffing._

_Kuroko took his phone back and filmed Akashi, "Come round to mine tonight," Akashi asked looking down at his feet._

_"Alright,"_

Kuroko turned his camera off then gave an awkward smile to his team mates, "Let's get some simple practice done. Cool?" Everyone stood up and got to practice.

* * *

The game had began and Seirin were doing their all to make sure that they stayed up with Murasakibara and the tall group. It did help with keeping the ball lower, it was harder for them to reach the floor this way and it gave them a slight advantage.

Izuki was put out and the game was now tied with seconds left, Furihara was in place and was terrified at how tall they were. He stood at the basket then Kuroko requested for the ball to be thrown at the basket by Hyuuga. He did as he was told but it was clearly going to miss. Murasakibara was blocking Kagami and didn't notice as Kuroko ran towards Furihara and jumped into his hand and went flying in the air. His hand killed but he grabbed the ball and slammed it in, just then the buzzer went signalling that they had won.

Everyone stared in shock as Kuroko had dunked the ball into the basket. When he landed on the floor he looked for Akashi and found him at the front. Murasakibara laughed shaking his head, "Kuro-chin dunked," he laughed loudly then looked to the male with a frown. "Have fun against Kaijo," Kuroko nodded then was brought into a hug by Hyuuga and Teppei who were laughing so hard.

"Good team work you two," Teppei laughed then went to line up. Everyone bowed to each other then walked away. Kuroko headed to the changing rooms and began to strip into his casual clothes. Everyone heard a knock at the door then watched as Akashi came in with a large smile.

He made his way to Kuroko and patted his head, "Good job out there," he smiled tilting his head to the side to see his lovers sweaty body. He touched his shoulder then wrapped his arms around him.

"Ryota just won his game, you'll have him next. The 6 of us are going for milkshakes. Coming," Kuroko put his shirt on then took his shorts off. He put on his jeans with a frown before buttoning them up.

"I'm all sweaty," Akashi laughed then sat on the bench and waited for him to finish getting dressed.

"Kouki," Akashi turned his head back to the look at the male. He nodded then watched as Akashi smiled. "You did great. It's hard being a point guard, but you did really well. The buzzer beater made me happy. Small people can jump to,"

"I can't dunk yet,"

"Do you not teach these people anything, Junpei?" Akashi asked turning his head to look the captain who was putting his shirt on.

"They don't need to know how to dunk. Besides he's too short,"

Akashi shook his head then stood beside him and measured his height against his own. He happened to be smaller than him, "Small people are springy," he turned to Furihara then smiled.

"Practice jumping more. I assume you have those steps in a gym room. Jump onto it then off then put them up higher and higher till you can spring above my waist," He stated simply then took a seat on the bench.

"You reduced Atsushi to tears. Thank you for that," he laughed walking over to Kuroko and sitting on the floor to help him with his shoes. He leaned his head against his thigh and gently rubbed his cheek against the cloth.

"I want food. Come on — hey I can give you your reward now if you want?" Kuroko shook his head quickly then watched as Riko walked in. She saw Akashi's head at Kuroko's groin and ran out the room screaming. "You sure, it may be better with your team mates watching?" Kuroko shook his head then leaned down to tie his shoe.

"No thank you. I like to be in private," Akashi helped tie the other shoe then watched as he stood up.

"Meet me outside? I'll get the others," Akashi asked. Kuroko got his bag and headed outside. When he got outside he noticed someone standing their with a frown. He turned his head and glared at Kuroko.

Without a word, Kuroko was pinned to the wall. He felt his head smash against the wall when his fist connected with his face. The blue haired male fell to the floor in pain, he didn't retaliate. He was in pain and he was all fuzzy.

His eyes closed when he heard a gasp, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He heard Kagami yell. The generations of miracles stood behind. Akashi looked to Kuroko then hissed, he went to run forward but was stopped.

"If you fight him now, you'll be disqualified. Don't blow your chance," Aomine held him back with Murasakibara. The two stepped forward and Kise and Midorima blocked his path.

"Akashi, who is that?" Furihara asked with worry.

"That's Shougo Haizaki. He used to be a miracle, before Ryota came. I kicked him out as Kise was better than him and he was not needed. He was too violent as well and would take out frustration on Tetsuya because he's physically weaker. Akashi stepped to the side of Kise and walked over to his lover. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder and carried him over to Kagami.

He put him on the ground then got his iPhone out. He put the flash on and opened his eye and shun it inside his eye, "Come on. I'll take you here if you don't wake," Akashi whispered into his ear. "I'll buy you how many vanilla milkshakes. Just get up," he asked kindly. Slowly Kuroko came to.

"I had a weird dream what you would buy me as many milkshakes as I wanted," Akashi smiled then pressed his lips against Kuroko's forehead.

Seirin watched the scene before them. The generation of miracles were not as they had assumed. They looked after their own. They protected each other and would stop each other from doing something stupid. They were so close as a group and even when facing each other, they were never the enemy – they will forever remain friends.

Kagami smiled seeing how close they all were. They had such a deep bond, he looked up and watched as Aomine and Murasakibara took out the violent male sending him to the floor. The two looked to each other and smiled, they headed back to Kuroko and gave him a hand up.

"Let's go get those milkshakes," Aomine smiled as they six headed to the closest place that would do such a drink. Kagami couldn't help himself but follow the six prodigies.

* * *

**Okay it's finally finished. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review on what you thought of this story. Oh and if you ever want to give me suggestions for KnB yaoi's go ahead, though I do have a story planned. It may be a while but will be an M. Sorry to those who were wanting this to be an M.**

**Please review**


End file.
